Frio
by InOuji
Summary: ¿Acaso había soñado? O sólo lo imagino.


_**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Cada vez las noches se vuelven mas extrañas por causa de la frecuente presencia de un chico dueño de unos peculiares ojos color carmesí.

Al paso del tiempo ya se le había hecho costumbre o quizás de alguna manera le agrada la situación, pero como es que podría acostumbrarse a ello, eso ya era acoso.

L prefiere la idea de que aprendió a sobrellavar la extraña convivencia con Beyond, por desgracia se ve obligado a convivir con él.

Como curiosidad. En toda la semana el chico no se había presentado, la verdad los motivos son desconocidos para él, por una parte, debe admitir que le daba curiosidad por saber de lo pudo haberle ocurrido para ausentarse durante esos días.

No es porque lo extraña y esas cosas.

Le intriga su ausencia, porque le da la sensación de que, si en un momento voltea hacia atrás, puede que lo apuñale o algo así.

Algo trama, y le intriga no saber.

Y la suposición menos paranoica pero razonable a su parecer, es que al fin el muchacho ya se ha aburrido de sus rarezas y entendió de que no disfruta de su presencia.

Su momento de tranquilidad se vio afectada cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, siguió con su trabajo en la computadora ignorando a su visitante nocturno.

—Buenas madrugadas Lawlly, tengo frío—Al terminar de reojo vio como Beyond se sentó a lado suyo, imitando su tradicional manera de sentarse.

No recibió respuesta de parte del paliducho ojeroso.

Fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Es de mala educación ignorar a los demás mi estimado detective.

—Qué quieres—Respondió frío y directo.

Nada fuera de lo común de su parte.

—¿Vez? Qué te costaba responder, pero tu respuesta es incorrecta. —Sermoneo el ojirojo

Suspiro a sus adentros.

El silencio solo duró unos segundos, en una parte quiso preguntarle el porqué de su ausencia.

Curiosidad.

—Tengo frío...

—Beyond, si sabes que apenas estamos en verano.

Silencio a su segundo sucesor apenas con su poca paciencia sin alterarse.

A veces suele sacarlo de sus casillas.

Lo miró y recordó lo nervioso que le ponía su mirada, no, sus ojos lo ponían de nervios, devolvió la mirada al computador sin mostrar un cambio de expresión.

Una extraña sensación se fue a su estómago.

—Cuídate L.

Y fue lo último porque después de esas palabras salió de la vacía habitación que solo era iluminada por la luz de la pantalla de la laptop.

Al fin amaneció y lo sabía porque Watari entró con él según desayuno.

En las últimas horas después de que Birthday se fue solo se incomodó por algunas razones, uno porque se fue muy pronto y no hizo de sus juegos mentales, no dio ni siquiera una explicación de su ausencia y al último por las extrañas cosas que decía.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con su tutor sobre el acceso de la habitación en las madrugadas.

Le hizo saber sobre la situación y pidió que tuviera vigilado a Beyond para que no entre en las madrugadas. El anciano no dijo nada cuando el muchacho fue mencionado causando la intriga del joven detective.

—¿Algún inconveniente sobre lo que ordene? —Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Joven L, creí que me había escuchado cuando le di la noticia.

En ese momento se sintió confundido, ¿De qué se había perdido?

—Hace una semana falleció de un infarto.

Por primera vez su rostro cambió a uno sorprendido.

¿Es broma? Fue lo que se preguntó mentalmente.

—Pero si en la madrugada estuvo aquí—Dijo en voz baja.

Hizo memoria y si Watari había entrado a la habitación para comentar algo de Beyond, tema que ignoro, le dio igual.

¿Acaso había soñado? O solo lo imagino.

Sólo es otra de sus bromas, pero sabía que su tutor jamás obedece a su segundo sucesor.

Realizó una rápida investigación y en efecto el chico ya no existe más en el mundo y recordó con escalofríos aquella última "visita".

* * *

**N/A: **(Suena la canción smooth criminal) hahaha nah, en fin ...hola?

Ok, después de todo fue lo ultimo que mi imaginación termino por sacar :3, al principio debería ser una comedia y después que siempre seria una historia yaoi y no..y el final ya se lo saben xD no me esperaba el final sinceramente...espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
